A conventional movable spanner is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,301 B2 and contains a body 1, a sliding block 2, a movable jaw 3, and a handle 4. The body 1 has a fixed jaw 11 disposed on a first end thereof and has a groove 12 defined therein to accommodate the movable jaw 3, and a second end of the body 1 is rotatably connected with the handle 4, wherein the body 1 also includes a hollow portion 13 passing therethrough to receive the sliding block 2, characterized in that: a bottom and a top of the sliding block 2 are limited by the hollow portion 13, such that the siding block 2 slides horizontally in the hollow portion 13. The sliding block 2 is rotatably with an adjustable bolt 21, and the movable jaw 3 has a toothed portion 32 corresponding to the adjustable bolt 21, such that the adjustable bolt 21 is rotated to move the movable jaw 3. The sliding block 2 also includes a recessed portion 22 defined on one side thereof proximate to the handle 4, and the handle 4 at least includes a first stopper 41 and a second stopper 42 which correspond to the recessed portion 22. Among the first stopper 41, the second stopper 42, and the hollow portion 13 are defined a first resilient element 23 and a second resilient element 24, such that the first resilient element 23 and the second resilient element 24 push the first stopper 41 and the second stopper 42, and then the first stopper 41 and the second stopper 42 push the sliding block 2 toward the fixed jaw 11.
However, the conventional movable spanner still has defects as follows:
1. After the handle 4 is rotated to exert a force onto the first stopper 41, the first stopper 41 forces the sliding block 2 and the adjustable bolt 21 so as to rotate the movable jaw 3, such that a screwing element 5 is rotated by the movable jaw 3. Due to the first stopper 41 forces the sliding block 2, the hollow portion 13 of the body 1 accommodates the sliding block 2 and the adjustable bolt 21, and the first stopper 41 is limited by the hollow portion 12, so a cross-sectional area of the first stopper 41 is limited, and the first stopper 41 is broken easily.
2. The handle 4 has an extension, a first plate 401, a second plate 402, and plural joining bolts, thus manufacturing the handle 4 at high cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.